1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an insulating film attaching jig and a battery cell manufactured by using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, secondary batteries, which are rechargeable batteries unlike non-rechargeable primary batteries, are widely used in small high-tech electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers.
Among the various types of secondary batteries, a pouch-type secondary battery, which receives and seals an electrode assembly in a soft pouch-shaped case, provides a higher battery capacity than does an angular or a cylindrical secondary battery that encases an electrode assembly in a metal can, because a thickness of the pouch-type case is much smaller than a thickness of the metal can. Due to the thinness of the pouch-type case, it is possible to provide space for a larger electrode assembly, resulting in a higher capacity and electrical power density than may be attained with a secondary battery of a same overall exterior size.
Although the pouch-type case may increase the battery's capacity and may be easily fabricated in diverse shapes, the pouch-type case is readily susceptible to cracking. Upon the case being cracked, a rapid onset of corrosion leading to a short circuit occurs between an electrically conducting metal component included in the pouch-type case and a cathode plate.